


You Are A Horrible Goose (It's A Beautiful Day At The Birthday Party)

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [5]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: It's a beautiful day at the birthday party and you are a horrible goose.
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	You Are A Horrible Goose (It's A Beautiful Day At The Birthday Party)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).




End file.
